Molly (TBM)
- "Fuck this guy Jessica, he does not deserve you, you have someone much better than him" - Molly for Jessica 'Molly '''is a character in The Boston Massacre. She's a friend of Cindy, Jessica and Tracy. Personality Molly had a good heart and was loved by all, she has shown willingness to help Jessica quano knew what happened to her relationship with Jason. Before the Outbreak: Molly was the best friend of Tracy since high school, high school, they met Jessica and Cindy and tonaram best friends. Molly was the only one of the four who did not go to college, but planned to return to school and become a dentist. She had a friend, Kenneth, they were very close, as she was worried about him being sick. She decided to travel with the girls to better the mood of Jessica and remember the times when they were young. After the Outbreak: Molly, Jessica, Cindy and Tracy were on a trip to Virginia Beach, they were departing from Pittsburgh and talking about his life. She just durmindo at one point of the trip and woke up at the gas station, where they decided to eat something and resume the journey. But some zombies attacked the neighborhood and entered the restaurant and killed some people. Molly was shown completely stunned and saddened by the deaths to nearly vomit at the sight of a woman's bowel be removed. Jessica broke a window so that they and five university students could fugit. Unfortunately, Molly was distracted by what was happening and was the last to go through the window, which resulted in his death. Relationships Tracy Tracy and Molly were best friends since high school, they took care of each other and rested. When the zombies broke into the restaurant and everyone began to flee, Tracy was devastated to see Molly being attacked and ran to help her. When Molly died of blood loss, Tracy was heartbroken and blamed Jessica for her death. During the trip to Boston, Tracy did not speak for a while, still devastated by the death of Molly. Jessica Jessica and Molly were friends since high school and had a strong friendship. When Molly was dying, Jessica did nothing to help her when she had a chance, but after Molly was bitten is that Jessica was there. She is seen being shaken by the death of Molly and repents for not saving her. Cindy Cindy and Molly are friends, they met in high school, when Jessica was sad, Molly agreed with the idea of Cindy to go traveling. When Molly ends up being bitten, Cindy despairs, showing that she was worried. After the death of Molly, Cindy gets very upset. Killed by: * Zombies When zombies attacked the restaurant, Jessica, Cindy and Tracy escape, along with some students. Molly turns out to be the last and is bitten several times, Tracy and Cindy to save, but she dies of blood loss. The zombies then devour his body, his remains are presumed to have reanimated. Killed Victims * None Appearances * When it All Began * Blood On My Hands (''mentioned) Trivia * Originally, Molly would not be rescued, the zombies would have approached her at the same time and she could not move to the other side and die devoured. * Molly had a brother who would die, would be seen by a text message from her uncle on the phone, that would end up with Tracy as a souvenir. * Molly is the first person in the group of best friends to die. Category:Characters